sailormoonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jupiter's Quest: The Four Crusaders
Jupiter’s Quest: The Four Crusaders is a stop motion fan fiction film from the Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe by KB Fan Fiction. It is the third film in the second arc and the twelfth film overall in the Cinematic Universe. Plot The film begins with Sailor Jupiter (Makoto Kino) battling a squid-like Demon. The Demon is subsequently destroyed by Sailor Mars (Rei Hino). Later, they encounter five mysterious entities that disappear before the two Sailor Senshi could approach them. The mysterious entities later appear at an apartment, where they are greeted by Death Busters Kaolinite and Esmeraude, who have survived the destruction of the Death Busters' undersea base in Flame Sniper: Fire Soul Bird. They are revealed to be the Five Witches, a group of sorceresses from the Tau System who are also members of the Death Busters, who are on the lookout for four mysterious Sailor Senshi. Eudial, the leader of the Witches, says that Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars are not targets, but they should be destroyed too. The next day, Makoto and Rei see posters of a concert held by new rising pop star Mimi Hanyu. The concert is held at a night club with a Jacuzzi. Realizing that Mimi may be one of the five mysterious entities that they encountered last night, Makoto sources information about them and saw some similarities between the pictures of Mimi and a silhouette from a photo taken during a busted Death Busters operation in 2014. It was from this moment that Rei and Makoto found out about the Five Witches. By the time they get out of the cyber café, a group of squid-like Demons similar to the one they battled the night before attack the café. Makoto and Rei transform into their Sailor Senshi identities and took them out one by one, including its stronger leader, before coming face to face with Eudial, who introduces herself and unleashed a Fire Buster move on them, which they dodged, before disappearing again. The Fire Buster burned the cyber café, and Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter rush in to rescue the trapped citizens. Sailor Jupiter is certain that Eudial must be one of the Five Witches. Later that night, the two go to Mimi Hanyu’s concert at the night club. At the night club, Makoto encounters a teenage girl named Ceres near a Jacuzzi. Later, they meet Mimi Hanyu at the Jacuzzi. Outside, Rei faces off with Eudial, who places a Demon egg into a crystal sculpture of a rhinoceros, turning it into a Demon. The Demon gave a hard fight for Rei even as Sailor Mars, before it was engaged by a mysterious Sailor Senshi who introduces herself as Sailor Vesta (Ves Ves). Sailor Mars finally changed the Demon back into a crystal sculpture with Akuryo Taisan. Back at Mimi’s concert, Makoto and Ceres discover that Mimi is using her concert’s music to drain energy from the audience. In the process, they meet another two girls, Pallas and Jun, before reuniting with Rei and Ves. Later in the Death Busters’ hideout, Mimete, a member of the Five Witches, overheard a discussion between Eudial and Kaolinite, with Eudial saying that Kaolinite might want Mimete to replace her. In the bathroom, Esmeraude prepares for her suicide at the bath tub after finding out that she is the last remaining member of the Black Moon Clan, and the death of her lover, Prince Diamond, in New York City during the events of Tuxedo Mask: The Last Starlight. Just moments after Esmeraude slits her wrist with a razor blade, Mimete enters the bathroom to meet Esmeraude. Esmeraude explains her problems to Mimete. Mimete asks Esmeraude to close her eyes and rest, before finally killing her with a headshot. Feeling guilty and anxious about Esmeraude’s death, Mimete wrapped Esmeraude’s corpse with the bath curtains and hid her in the closet before storming back to her workplace. The gunshot that killed Esmeraude was heard from the main room by witches Tellu and Viluy, who came to investigate. When the two witches opened the closet, Esmeraude’s corpse is missing, leaving behind the blood-stained curtains used to wrap her. The next day, an attack at OSA-P jewelry store was caused by the awakening of a Demon from a geode at the store. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars jump in to engage the Demon, when they encounter Mimete. Upon looking at Mimete, the Senshi realize that Mimi Hanyu is in fact Mimete. Mimete manages to injure Sailor Jupiter before the four mysterious Sailor Senshi arrive to defeat the Demon with their combined move (Crusader Asteroid Arrow) and engage Mimete in battle, who they managed to overpower. Tired and defeated, Mimete disappears. The four Senshi reveal themselves as the Sailor Crusaders of the Asteroid Belt. Later that evening, Eudial sets off in her car to search for the Crusaders, when she was shot on the head with a rifle slug, causing her vehicle to crash and explode, killing her. Mimete arrives at the wreckage and takes Eudial’s body. Upon returning to the Death Busters’ hideout, Mimete frames the Crusaders for Eudial’s death, as a way of trying to get the Crusaders to the Death Busters. However, Tellu, who knows about Mimete’s role in trying to seize leadership of the Five Witches, shows the rifle shot wound on Eudial’s head and refers to the rifles used by the Death Busters. This, and some evidence of Esmeraude’s assassination, led Tellu and Viluy to formally expel Mimete from the Witches (re-branded as the Four Witches due to Eudial’s death) and the Death Busters. Mimete vows to hunt down the Sailor Crusaders herself. Meanwhile, knowing a location of a possible Death Busters operation, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars and the Sailor Crusaders arrive at a newly-opened fun house at an outdoor exhibition. There, they encounter Mimete again, who releases a Demon egg to create a Demon from a star-shaped light. Sailor Mars, Pallas, Juno and Vesta battle the Demon, while Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Ceres chase Mimete into the fun house. Sailor Vesta is injured in the battle, and the four Sailor Senshi finish off the Demon and fix back the star-shaped light. In the fun house, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Ceres corner Mimete at a hall of mirrors and they fight. Mimete gains the upper hand in the fight, until her staff is destroyed by Sailor Jupiter with Sparkling Wide Pressure. Sailor Jupiter then breaks Mimete’s arm. Sailor Ceres then impales Mimete onto shards of a broken mirror, and then with her broken staff. Before dying, Mimete manages to warn the two Senshi that she is only a Level 40 witch, and the other Witches will be more powerful. With the crisis over, the Sailor Crusaders part ways with Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter, hoping to see them again. Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter then set off to Minako’s house for her birthday celebration. In a post-credits scene, the Witches (rebranded again as the Three Witches) hear of Mimete’s death from Kaolinite, who promotes a Level 999 witch as their new leader. Cast * Makoto Kino is Sailor Jupiter * Rei Hino is Sailor Mars * Ceres Ceres is Sailor Ceres, one of the Sailor Crusaders * Pallas Pallas is Sailor Pallas, one of the Sailor Crusaders * Jun Jun is Sailor Juno, one of the Sailor Crusaders * Ves Ves is Sailor Vesta, one of the Sailor Crusaders * Eudial, one of the Five Witches * Mimete, one of the Five Witches * Tellu, one of the Five Witches * Viluy, one of the Five Witches * Green Esmeraude, the last surviving member of the original Black Moon Clan * Kaolinite, a member of the Death Busters * Cyprine in a shadowed cameo Demons * Repto-Squids, squid-based Demons. * The Blue Rhino Demon, a Demon created from a blue crystal rhinoceros idol. * Geodon, a Demon created from a geode at OSA-P. * Penta-Claw, a five-armed, flying Demon created from a star-shaped light. Trivia * This is the first film in the Cinematic Universe to not feature any male as a major character, if it does not count Yaten Kou/Sailor Starhealer’s (who is a Kinmoku humanoid) appearance in Flame Sniper: Fire Soul Bird. * The assassination of Esmeraude by Mimete is a homage to the assassination of Claudia Gerini’s character in John Wick: Chapter 2 (2017). * The track that plays at the night club is “New Order - Confusion (Pump Panel Reconstruction Mix)”. It was also used in the 1998 film, Blade. * Black Rock Shooter made a cameo appearance at the Jacuzzi in the night club where Makoto and Ceres meet Mimi Hanyuu. * The Jacuzzi scene is a reference to John Wick. References to the Sailor Moon series * The Demon Penta-Claw is inspired by the Daimon Uchoten SOL. * Eudial’s assassination by Mimete is a direct reference to an episode of the original anime, where Mimete staged a car accident for Eudial by throwing acid snails onto the brakes. * Sailor Vesta using Akuryo Taisan to defeat a Demon and later yelled at by Rei afterwards for using her Akuryo Taisan attack without permission is a reference to the Sailor Moon manga special: Rei and Minako's Girls School Battle. Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Films Category:Motion Pictures